Of Temes and Tampons
by xCastielsGirlx
Summary: Naruto has to collect tampons for his sister, Naruko, but Sasuke works at the pharmacy from where he buys them. They go back to his place...just what'll happen next?  SasuNaru AU


**Author's Note:** Hello again ^_^ If you're waiting for a 'Fighting Darkness' update, I might just be able to give you one...tomorrow. I'm going to have to stay up again to write. Who knows, maybe it'll be just as long as the last chapter...and dramatic, maybe =w= ANYWAYS! Yeah, this was inspired a (true) little trip I made to the shop today (God, I hate my sister sometimes =.=) And then I was like :D SasuNaru!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Misashi Kishimoto owns all rights to Naruto...apart from the right for his ass...we all know who owns that =w=

**Warnings:** Well, swearing, shounen-ai/ yaoi, Naruko =w= Hells yeah she's here! Also some perverted Sasuke and topics that some may find embarrassing XD

* * *

><p><strong>Of Temes and Tampons<strong>

It was happening again. That one time of the month where Naruto feared for his life, should he annoy the beast that lurked within. It was only a couple of days before Christmas too and that meant that _he_ would be on duty. God if he saw him doing what he was doing, he'd tease him for the rest of his life. Uchiha Sasuke was Uzumaki Naruto's best friend from nursery when the two had gotten into a scrap over the closest blanket to the fireplace during nap-time. The point is, because it was that time, he may just have to face the music.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE NARUTO, JUST GO TO THE SHOP AND GET ME SOME FUCKING TAMPONS!" Naruko screamed from her place in the bathroom. Naruto shivered at the tone. He had done it, he had annoyed the beast and thus he was being punished. Suddenly, Naruto had a revelation. Smirking evilly, he put on his best whiny voice.

"But Naru-chan! I've got no money and-"

"Take it out of my purse then, blockhead and hurry! I'm not sitting in here for the rest of the evening, possibly sleeping in the bathroom- especially when your FUCKING BOXERS ARE IN THE CORNER!" she yelled. Naruto swallowed. He did _not_ want Naruko pissed at him during her time of the month. Sighing in resolution, Naruto took the money from his sister's purse, put on his converse and headed out the front door. It was only nine in the evening but it was already looking like midnight and that didn't go over well for the blond. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way towards his doom... Also known as The Pharmacy.

Uchiha Sasuke was seventeen years old and currently working part-time in a pharmacy to earn money so he could finally move out and into an apartment. He was only an extra needed in the holidays as he held minimal requirements for the post he filled. He was studying at college to go to Medical School and so this counted towards his experience too. It also couldn't hurt to earn money for which he could buy his secret crush a Christmas present. He sighed. It had been a long day filled with people coming in and out to stock up on Lemsip and other sorts of Flu relieving medicines. There was the one amusing incident where a girl no older than himself had walked in- dragging her boyfriend with her- and demanded that he tell her 'irresponsible bastard of a boyfriend' that it was the guys duty to get contraception as much as it was the girls'. Sasuke had just raised an eyebrow at the boyfriend before giving him a stern talk about how he agreed with the girl and that he should really consider talking to someone if he wasn't prepared to take responsibility. That had been fun. The reaction of her calling him a 'bastard boyfriend' made his mind wander to his best friend/ secret crush. He sighed and shook his head before said head was hit.

"I don't pay you to be sappy and romantic all day Uchiha, the shelves need restocking and some prescriptions just came in. Move your ass!" a woman snapped. She had light blonde hair and was well endowed. Sasuke just growled lowly.

"Whatever," he grumbled in return, moving out to the back to collect what needed to be replenished on the shelves. Admittedly, Sasuke would never admit to liking the blond, but if it came to the worst case scenario, he would have to tell him (the worst case scenario being if he found out about Sasuke's dream diary which included all of the dreams he'd had about his friend- not all of them innocent). Sasuke highly doubted that would happen though and so he let his mind rest.

He'd finished stacking the shelves and sorting out the prescriptions when the door opened, allowing a strong breeze to sweep the area only to be executed as the door swung shut. Sasuke looked up to see the very person of his musings with a deep blush on his face and mumbling to himself. Sasuke was very certain that the blond hadn't noticed him and so decided to just stand there behind the counter and wait for what Naruto purchased. Sasuke swore that if he was going to buy condoms, he'd refuse to serve him out of pure spite that he wasn't the one the blond would be using them on. In fact, he would be the one using them because Sasuke refused to be bottomed...

'_I think I just killed my mind,'_ Sasuke mentally told himself with a blank look on his face. He was so far into his musings that he didn't register the lady who was trying to ask for her prescription. Eventually she'd had enough and decided to poke him in the cheek. Sasuke started, ready to yell at the person who had just assaulted him but stopped in his tracks when he realised it was an old woman with an innocent smile on her face. A small twinge of guilt struck his gut as he handed over the prescription medicines and she offered him a candy cane. Grudgingly, the Uchiha took it before going back to his musings on what his friend would be buying this late in the evening.

Naruto was stuck on what to do. He had entered the shop so far he hoped without alerting Sasuke's attention to the fact he was here. He was also thanking God that Sasuke hadn't seen him going down the girls' sanitary aisle. He was staring at the shelves, a confused look upon his face. He'd taken the whole purse, not knowing how much the items would cost and so he glanced at the prices. Naruko had said she'd wanted tampons, but wouldn't towels and tampons be better in case the tampon failed? He could remember the last time that had happened. He'd never been able to do the washing again after that. He involuntarily shivered before grabbing the first box of Tampax he could find along with his sister's favoured ' Always' towels. Now to work up the courage to buy the items...

He must've been there for at least five minutes, just hiding and working up his courage. Damn it, this was his masculinity on the line but Naruko would kill him if he didn't hurry soon! Sighing and pulling together his last dregs of courage, Naruto approached the checkout, red staining his cheeks.

Sasuke did a double take when he saw what his crush had just dumped onto the checkout counter. He noticed the heavy blush on the blonde's cheeks as he looked anywhere but at the Uchiha himself. He tried to keep it in, he really did but the peals of laughter just burst out. Naruto crossed his arms across his chest and pouted, blush deepening.

"Shut up teme and just scan these would ya?" he more told his best friend than asked. Sasuke choked back a few laughs before scanning the items.

"Wow, I was just joking about you PMSing, you know that right?" Sasuke teased as he pulled the items into a bag. Naruto scowled and looked away, shame gracing his features. Seeing this reaction, Sasuke sobered up instantly and graced the blond with a small smile.

"Hey, I was just kidding, dobe." He told his friend. Naruto looked up from under his fringe to see the gentle smile before smiling himself. Naruto held his hand out for the goods when Sasuke pulled them back. Naruto growled.

"Teme, give me the-"

"You still have to pay, dobe," Sasuke reminded. Naruto perked up in realisation before rummaging around in his back pocket for his sister's purse.

"I get off soon. I'm staying over yours this evening too," Sasuke told the blond as he fished out a fiver. Blue eyes surveyed onyx.

"Who said you could? Won't your parents be worried?" Naruto asked sceptically. Sasuke chuckled, causing a blush to rise on the tan whiskered cheeks of the blond. He handed Naruto his items as he collected the change.

"They know that if I'm not at home, I'm at yours. Can you wait ten minutes?" he asked Naruto, handing him the change. Scowling, Naruto looked towards the floor.

"I can but Naruko can't. I left her on the toilet," he half-chuckled. Sasuke snorted.

"Explains a lot," he remarked. Naruto replied by maturely sticking his tongue out at the raven-haired teen- who in turn responded by licking the blonde's tongue. Naruto let out a sound similar to 'eep' before pulling his tongue back into his mouth, cheeks turning into a shade of rosewood.*Sasuke smirked at the blond and leant in closer over the counter.

"Is there a problem, dobe?" Sasuke asked. Naruto spluttered a bit before going silent and backing away slightly. Sasuke was internally panicking.

_Holy shit, what did I do? Crap, I've messed it all up!_ He was internally ranting at himself but still advancing on the blond, hiding his insecurity with his brash movements. Before Naruto could turn and bolt out of the door, Sasuke had grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Naruto, wait!" he almost yelled. Naruto froze at the desperate tone in his friend's voice. He turned to face the raven with a scared look on his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto" he apologised. Naruto's eyes widened at the apology. Sasuke had never properly apologised to anyone before. EVER! Naruto swallowed, the taste of Sasuke's tongue still slightly on his own. His mouth tingled slightly before he finally responded.

"I-it's okay," he near squeaked. Sasuke looked partially relieved at that and checked his watch to see that his shift had ended.

"Is it still okay to stay at yours?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, looking down slightly. Sasuke sighed slightly in relief that not much had changed but he still cursed himself at making things awkward between them Sasuke grabbed his coat before leaving the shop after alerting Tsunade that he was leaving. The two walked down the road, it being barely a two minute walk to Naruto's house. When Naruto entered, it was to his sister yelling at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO, YOU TOOK AGES!" Naruto flinched before climbing the stairs and knocking on the bathroom door.

"Sorry Naru-chan but Sasuke was there and he practically sexually assaulted me in the backroom," Naruto joked, aware that his sister had a thing for him and Sasuke being a couple together. The bathroom door opened slightly and a tan hand appeared, grabbing the items.

"Ah, little brother, you are getting wiser to the female cravings during menstruation!" she complimented. Sasuke just looked to Naruto in confusion and the blond just shrugged.

"Sasuke's staying the night by the way," he told his sister as he heard the toilet flush and the tap start up. No sooner than twenty seconds later, she was out of the bathroom and wiping her hands on Naruto's face.

"No toilet roll!" she joked and Naruto wiped his face in disgust. Naruko waltzed into her room and drew out a few DVDs before throwing them towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"I've got to return those to Blockbusters tomorrow so you guys might as well watch them. Naruto, you know the rules for sleeping in the living room. Spill coke on the settee and I will end you!" Naruko warned before slamming her door in their faces to do God knows what. Naruto snorted before walking downstairs. Sasuke followed, still nervous about what had happened before. It wasn't as though he'd kissed Naruto, which was quite good as it meant he was still a lip virgin as far as Sasuke knew. Sasuke sighed once more as he set out the fold out bed from the sofa. Naruto came in carrying blankets with a huge bowl of popcorn precariously balanced on top. The food was about to fall when Sasuke grabbed it, not forgetting to steal a piece of course. Naruto scowled at him in jest before sorting the fold-out bed. Once the bed was made, they put the first DVD in which just so happened to be 'The Ward'.

They were half way through the movie when Naruto's head started to droop onto Sasuke's shoulder, making the raven's breath hitch. They were just at the part when the girl was in the morgue and looking for her friend. The door to the cold chamber was shaking and she was going to open it. Naruto was tense beside the raven, unconsciously gripping his hand. The girl opened it and it was empty. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. However when the hand popped out, Naruto screamed and clung onto Sasuke, burying his face into the raven's chest. Sasuke's eyes widened as the blond buried himself further into the Uchiha's toned chest. Unsure of what to do, Sasuke cautiously wrapped his arms around the quivering Uzumaki.

"Dobe, are you okay?" Sasuke whispered. There was a small nod against his chest and Sasuke sighed.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" Sasuke asked gently, carding a hand through blond locks. There was a tiny nod and Sasuke reached over to grab the DVD remote and turn the movie off. The room was bathed in a blue glow as the TV had no source going to it. Naruto looked up, panicked and still breathing heavily. Sasuke looked down at the blonde and placed his hand on a whiskered cheek.

"Hey, it's okay, dobe." Sasuke reassured. Naruto swallowed once more, blinking in the blue light.

"Sasuke?" his voice was timid.

"Hm?"

"Why did you do that earlier?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke flinched, figuring that it was finally time.

"I really like you Naruto. As in really like like you." He explained, in simple terms. Blue eyes widened at the confession and he backed up slightly.

"N-no you don't!" he resisted, trying to get away. Sasuke frowned and snatched the blonde's wrist.

"How can you say that? You don't know what I feel!" Sasuke protested leaning in closer. Tears came to blue eyes as he struggled to get away.

"No, you can't like me that way!" he sobbed. Sasuke was getting frustrated now.

"Damn it Naruto, I love you!" he snapped, leaning in to capture the blonde's lips on his own. The kiss was salty due to the tears that Naruto had been shedding not moments ago and clumsy from not enough experience. Eventually, Naruto felt his lids getting heavy as they drifted closed and he leant into the kiss. Sasuke, surprised by the sudden participation, snapped his eyes open to see that Naruto was pressing in further and clutching to his shirt.

'_To hell with it!_' Sasuke thought, throwing caution to the wind and wrapping his arms around the smaller teen and resting his hands towards the blonde's backside. The two drew away from each other, breathing heavily.

"Are you still going to tell me that I can't like you that way?" Sasuke whispered, catching Naruto's earlobe between his teeth. Naruto shivered and shook his head before going back to meet in a clumsy kiss.

"I love you too Sasuke," Naruto whispered against the raven's lips. Sasuke smiled into the kiss and pushed the blond so he was lying beneath him as he attacked his neck with butterfly kisses before sucking on his pulse, earning a small mewl from the boy beneath him. Pale hands travelled down to where the waistband of his friend's pyjama pants resided. A smaller hand caught his and Sasuke looked up into deep blue eyes which were laced with fear.

"N-not there. Not tonight!" Naruto almost begged. Sasuke left the waist band alone and so his hand changed course for the blonde's cheeks where he rubbed his thumb along them, tracing the whisker scars. A small smile played on his lips as he kissed the scars he loved so much.

"Of course," he whispered, leaning down to capture the blonde's lips once more to which Naruto willingly responded. It was only until the early hours of the morning descended upon them when they fell asleep, wrapped in one another's arms.

Naruko arrived downstairs and looked into the living room to see her little brother and his now boyfriend just lying there, content with the world.

And just to think, all this had happened because she'd ran out of tampons.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I'd had that ending in my head for the whole time! Is it bad that I laugh at my own stuff?) Anyways! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this; I know I enjoyed writing this. The inspiration part was a bit embarrassing though seeing as when I went to get my sister's tampons and towels it was a guy serving me 0.0 oh well. Have a lovely evening guys! I'm not going to sleep just yet though; I have another chapter of 'Fighting Darkness' to write so I'll update that in the morning when I'm finished with it ^_^ Ciao for now!<strong>

***whispers* Revieeeew**


End file.
